Amor e águas vivas
by ChocolatexMenta
Summary: Quando as Amars saem numa estranha missão dada pela mãe de Chieko, cabe a Tsukimi ficar e cuidar da pensão e de Kurara.  Ela achava que teria um dia tranquilo e desanimador,até aparecer Kuranosuke, a convidando para uma suposta exposição de águas-vivas.


**Amor e águas-vivas **

-Tsukimiiiiiii!Tem certeza que ficará bem sem a gente? -choramingava, Mayaya, da janela do ônibus.

-Não queríamos que ficasse aqui...não quer mesmo vir com a gente? -disse Chieko que também não queria deixar lá sozinha a amiga.

-Não façam essas caras! Alguém tem que ficar aqui e cuidar da pensão não é mesmo? E não posso deixar Kurara! - respondia Tsukimi, tentando acalmá-las.

Todas as Amars, com exceção de Tsukimi, estavam indo à uma "missão", dada pela mãe de Chieko. No papel, dessa vez com estranha caligrafia , diferente da de costume de Mejiro-sensei, estava escrito apenas um endereço de um hotel onde se hospedariam para resolver uma pendencia que só descobririam quando chegassem lá.

Agora, se espremiam para dividir o espaço na janela do ônibus para despedirem-se de Tsukimi.

-Seu nobre sacrifício não será em vão Tsukimi-dono! - gritou Mayaya.

-Trarei um cartão postal do trem de lá para você. -disse Banba, mesmo que dela Tsukimi agora só visse o cabelo.

-Se cuida. - a vozinha tímida de Jiji podia ser ouvida também.

-E se precisar de alguma coisa pode ligar! - por fim Chieko puxou para o lado Mayaya para dar a Tsukimi o último recado.

-Sim! Obrigada garotas! Se divirtam por mim!

O ônibus deu partida, deixando para trás apenas sua sombra e fumaça.

E Tsukimi suspirava, deprimida. Queria mesmo ir, mas Kurara não poderia ficar sozinha! Por ela faria tudo. Pelas águas-vivas em geral também.

Mas, pelo menos todas voltariam logo amanhã de manhã. Não estaria em perigo passando só um dia sem elas...certo?

-Tsukimi!

Virou-se para quem lhe chamara de longe. Seria mesmo um dia tranquilo? Lá estava novamente Kuranosuke, que quase a fez petrificar.

-P-p-porque...está vestido assim?

Não estava vestido como uma bela princesa com roupas e penteados chamativos e esvoaçantes. Apenas como um simples garoto, o que era pior para ela.

Ela começou a corar, mantinha certa distancia dele.

-É para o evento!

-Evento?

-Sim!-Vim te convidar para uma exposição de Águas-vivas que terá agora. É aqui perto.

-Quero ir! - os olhinhos de Tsukimi brilharam, sua face ficou iluminada. Kuranosuke não deixou corar um pouco, curioso pela reação dela, que tinha até se esquecido do incomodo anterior.

Ela estava encantada. Águas-vivas! Como as amava! Um dia sem as Amars podia ficar menos cinza agora.

-Vamos! Ainda tenho que te arrumar! É um evento muito importante!

Engoliu seco. Não queria, não queria e não estava ainda acostumada com isso!

Quando deu por si, já era puxada para dentro do Amamazukan. Ele tirou de algum lugar uma maleta com o estojo de maquiagem e outros apetrechos. Amarrou o cabelo dela cabelo num alto rabo de cabalo, passou lhe um batom vermelho , sombra e a base para tirar as sardas do rosto. Trouxera também um vestido vermelho com bolinhas brancas e um salto plataforma vermelho para combinar. Assim estaria ótima. Mesmo com óculos.

-Perfeito!

-Tenho mesmo que ir assim?

-Tem.

Pelas águas vivas Tsukimi!, pensava.

Tsukimi só começou a estranhar o percurso. Tinham mesmo que passar por uma rua tão movimentada, cheia de lojas e princesas desfilando como em Tokio?

-Hm...pra onde estamos indo? Onde é a exposição?

-Não tem exposição.

-Como não?

-Eu menti.

-Por que? Agora não sei mais como voltar daqui!

-Se eu não dissesse que teria essa exposição você não viria certo?

Era mau, muito mau!, gritava em seu pensamento. Já tinha sido enrolada outras vezes e já devia ter desconfiado quando ele veio vestido dessa forma.

-Agora, encare isso como um encontro!

-E-en..con...tro? -ao ouvir a palavra, petrificou. Então agora, estariam num encontro como dois...

-Sim! Assim como um de namorados! Você nunca foi em um não é mesmo?

Agora não conseguia encará-lo, apenas ficou fitando o chão desconsertada. Nunca tinha ido em um mesmo, o que isso importava agora? Ele havia exagerado na tortura.

-Ei...por favor...

-O que foi?

-...por favor...se vista de garota...

-Hã? Porque?

-...por...favor...

Começava a tremer, tantando engolir o choro. Justo quando estava sem as amigas, como poderia cair nisso?

Kuranosuke percebendo que ela ia chorar pegou em sua mão e a puxou.

-Vamos! Vou fazer algo para te recompensar!

Teria mesmo que o seguir. Ficou ainda mais corada, afinal, ele lhe segurava as mãos!

Ficou curiosa. Até onde a levaria assim? Até quando ele parou em frente à uma sorveteria requintada.

Quando entraram ela ficou desconcertada em meio à um local cheio de pessoas bem arrumadas . Por que ele sempre a metia nessas enrascadas? Era mesmo algo para recompensar?

Foram guiados até uma mesa perto de uma janela e no final do corredor. E lhe foi apresentado um cardápio com opções de sorvetes das mais variadas formas, tudo bem caro.

-Então...já escolheu?

Tsukimi olhava concentrada o cardápio , parou e com olhinhos brilhando perguntou :

-Pode ser...este?

Era um dos mais caros, mas satisfazer os desejos de consumo desta dama não seria sacrifício algum para Kuranosuke.

O sorvete que ela pedira era em si curioso, tanto quanto ela. Não demorou a chegar, com uma etiqueta no pratinho escrita:

-"Jellyfish sweet ice-cream"? É este o nome? -leu a plaquinha.

-Sim!Não é lindo!

Era um sorvete modelado, para ter o formato de uma água-viva lua. Era até azul.

A cobertura era também azulada, mas mais escura, dando a impressão do sorvete estar mergulhado ao mar.

-...dá até dó de comer. -admirava seu formato, antes de colocar a colher e raspar pequenos pedaços para não deformá-lo, logo o levando a boca.

-Então...?

-Delicioso...!

Ele a assistia comer o sorvete e não pediu nada.O divertimento estava mesmo em vê-la assim, enquanto o formato de àgua-viva do sorvete ia se perdendo no mar de cobertura azul.

-Ei...muito obrigada... - olhou-o e sorriu corada, assim que terminou o sorvete- ...nunca um garoto tinha comprado um sorvete para mim...

Ele não precisava lembrá-la de que era por que ela é uma nerd, virgem, um tanto esquisita e apesar de tudo divertida, então controlou a boca, não queria ver desmanchar aquele sorriso que ela dava.

-Vamos! Ainda não acabou o encontro!

-Não?

Ele levantou da mesa. A palavra "encontro" fizera Tsukimi tremer um pouco, mas agora o acompanharia menos assustada.

Ele a puxou para andarem de mãos dadas novamente, lado à passavam pelas lojas e ele se concentrava nas milhões de opções que poderiam ter, ela de repente parou.

-Hã? Tsukimi? Não pare assim!

Nada respondeu a ele, estava vidrada, com os olhos esbugalhados na vitrine de uma loja de animais, onde tinha um aquário. Era um pet-shop parecido com aquele da primeira vez que tinham se encontrado.

-O que é isso...?

-É uma água-viva lua! Com esse comprimento, significa que ainda é bebê!

-Água-viva lua?

Ah, seria apenas outra àgua viva, ele pensou. Mas ela mal piscava olhando para ela, fascinada.

Teve uma ideia até que util para agradá-la:

-E você...quer ela?

-Gostaria, mas...já tenho Kurara. Não sei se lembra, mas...o muco das águas-vivas lua pode matar Kurara, como daquela vez que ela foi salva daquela loja. Teriam então que ficar em tanques separados... E não teria dinheiro pra comprar outro tanque para separá-la e nem tenho dinheiro para comprar esta àgua-viva.

Uma oportunidade perfeita, ele pensou. Hoje, não mediria esforços para agradá-la, ainda mais sem as Amars no pé , o chamando de carne às vezes. Tanto que entrou na loja e comprou a tal "água-viva lua" com mais tudo que tinha direito, pagando com o cartão.

Ela apenas o observou de fora, até que Kuranosuke voltou, carregando num saquinho plástico a água-viva e o pequeno tanque.

-N-não precisava ter feito isso! Agora não poderei te pagar e...

-É seu presente.

-Para mim?

-Sim?

-Mesmo?

Ele apenas concordou. Ela levou a pequena àgua-viva no saco plástico, encantada como uma criança quando acaba de ganhar um presente.

Agora teriam que voltar para a pensão e não teria como continuar o encontro corregando um tanque e uma água-viva, mas Kuranosuke estava feliz vendo-a daquele jeito, isso era o que importava.

Chegando na pensão, Tsukimi logo foi preparar a água para recepcionar a nova amiga.

-Como chamará ela...?

-Não sei...talvez Asuka!

-Perfeito!

Ele estranhava que estava tudo muito quieto e não pode deixar de perguntar:

-Onde estão aquelas outras otakus...?

-Estão em uma missão. Dada pela Mejiro-sensei. E eu não pude ir para cuidar de Kurara...

-Ah...sim...eu já devia saber...

-Como?

-Nada.

Tsukimi estranhou, mas continuou a cuidar de Asuka. Fazia par perfeito com Kurara no tanque ao lado, uma combinação perfeita! Estava muito concentrada as observando.

Isso lhe tomou a tarde toda. Fazer coisas agradáveis sempre faziam o tempo passar muito rápido. Logo era noite e Kuranosuke ainda não havia saído de lá.

-Er...não vai embora?

-O dia não acabou e quero ficar aqui para jantar...

-Uh...está bem...

Não poderia discordar, afinal ele já havia lhe dado Asuka e o tanque e a levado para tomar aquele sorvete caro. O mínimo que poderia fazer era deixá-lo jantar aqui.

Sem as garotas do Amars, o jantar era sem dúvida menos barulhento. No silêncio da sala, estavam apenas os dois, um em cada extremidade da mesa. A comida era um simples e prático congelado.

Ele a observava fixamente enquanto ela, corada com o constante olhar comia timidamente quase encostada no prato.

E o jantar terminou demoradamente para ela, totalmente desconfortável. Deixou os utensílios na pia e subiu rapidamente para o quarto.

Pôde respirar tranquila ao fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si. Relaxou em sua cama, abraçando uma pelúcia de água-viva que tinha. Nem acendeu a luz. Deixaria o cômodo ser iluminado pela luz da lua que hoje também lembrava uma água-viva.

Que dia cheio tinha tido! Refletia. Fora totalmente inesperado para ela, que agora estava a suspirar. Então isso seria um encontro? Mesmo que não fosse com Shu, tinha sido de certa forma, estranhamente especial.

E Kuranosuke já devia ter indo embora, pensava. Até a porta do quarto se abrir vagarosamente.

Ele ainda estava lá.

-Ei...Tsukimi... -ele entrou e fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

Ela se pôs sentada na cama. Agora que raciocinava...estavam mesmo sozinhos no quarto? Ela e um...garoto? Pensando nisso se encolheu no canto, abraçando mais forte a pelúcia. Kuranosuke sentou na outra ponta da cama e passou a observar a reação dela.

-Não precisa ficar tão longe não é? Pode vir mais perto.

Ela se moveu, apenas alguns milímetros, isso o irritava.

-Assim não... - resmungou- ...é assim! - dizendo isso, a puxou com força, a apertando contra seu peito.

-Waaaa!N-na-não faça isso! - tentava sair daquele conforto, ficando absurdamente corada.

-Você não está acostumada com isso, não é?

-Cla-claro que não!

Ele suspirou pesadamente enquanto ela tentava empurrá-lo.

-Tsukimi...não quero mais que você saia com meu irmão... -disse e ela passou a encará-lo confusa.

-P-porque?

-Eu sei. O plano era meu, mas não quero mais que saia com ele.

Ouvia- o com atenção agora, deixando um pouco de se debater, enquanto sentia as batidas do coração dele, acelerado.

-Quero que saia apenas comigo...tudo bem? Que só isso importe.

Porque dizia aquelas coisas? , se perguntava. O que significaria para ele sair com ela, apenas mais uma. Mas naquele momento apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-T-tudo bem... é o que eu posso fazer pela água viva...né?

Ele sorriu e a abraçou mais forte, fazendo também seu coração bater.

Por quem ela estaria apaixonada agora?, pensava. Pela chamativa água-viva chapéu-de-flor ou pela água -viva que era como um príncipe dos mares?

-E-ei...encontros de namorados...não são encontros de pessoas que se gostam? -perguntou timidamente, algo que estava querendo saber desde que ele falou naquela palavra.

Ele em resposta se inclinou um pouco, até encontrar os lábios dela, iniciando assim um beijo inocente. Tsukimi apenas cerrou os olhos assustada, era seu primeiro beijo! Ele sabia que mesmo que quisesse não poderia começar lhe dando um beijo como daqueles de cinema.

Agora ela mal raciocinava, perdida em sensações, como se estivesse debaixo do mar e fosse uma água viva nadando, embalada num mar de sensações.

-Isso responde ...certo? -ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Tsukimi , muito corada , apenas fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

-E você Tsukimi...o que sente?

-A-a-acho...que o mesmo... -respondeu tímida , olhando para a lua da janela. Mal conseguiria encará-lo agora.

Ele parou para observar a lua que ela via fascinada. Isso lhe lembrava o dia no café, quando ela disse que era como se estivesse debaixo do mar pela lua ter aquele mesmo formato.

E Tsukimi continuou a observar a lua em silêncio, concentrada. O que a fez logo embalar no sono, tranquila.

-...Tsukimi?

Ela nada respondeu. Só agora Kuranosuke percebia que ela tinha mesmo caído no sono, dormindo tão tranquilamente em seus braços.

Agora que ele pensava, estava a passar a noite no quarto de uma garota sem fazer mais nada com ela? Não se conformava muito, mas estava feliz mesmo assim.

Naquela noite nem se daria o trabalho de voltar para casa ou ainda avisar alguém. Ficou ali à observá-la dormir, até ser levado pelo sono também.

- / / -

-Tsukimiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Voltamos! -Mayaya adentrava a pensão, enérgica logo cedo.

Todas haviam voltado, e estranharam a amiga não vir recepcioná-las.

-Vamos! Ela deve estar no quarto. - Chieko tivera a ideia e todas a seguiram escada acima.

-Essa coisinha azul e esse tanque são novos. -observou Banba.

Estavam tensas, do quarto de Tsukimi e até o corredor, tudo era silencioso demais.

-Quem vai abrir? -Chieko perguntava.

-Você!Claro! -Mayaya gritou alto e as outras fizeram sinal para ela ficar em silêncio.

Chieko abriu corajosamente a porta que rangeu um pouco. E em seguida todas petrificaram com a cena.

-O que é...isso? É um garoto? -Mayaya já tomava frente, aterrorizada.

-Não, veja! É aquela hipster! A Kurako! -reparava, Cheiko. E todas ficaram menos tensas.

-Ela fica assim sem maquiagem? -Banba perguntava.

-Muito estranho... -concluiu Jiji.

-Shiii! Vamos deixá-las lá dorminho! Quando acordarem conversamos! -disse Cheiko, enquanto ia fechando a porta.

Queriam contar tudo a Tsukimi, o relatório sobre a missão de Mejiro-sensei, que havia sido um terror aliás. Um spa! Foram mandadas para aquele lugar aterrorizante , torturante! E porque elas seriam mandadas para lá? Está história ainda estava bem mal esclarecida.

Mal poderiam imaginar que fora um plano cuidadosamente elaborado por Kuranosuke. O que ele não faria por Tsukimi afinal?

E logo Tsukimi descobriria da sabotagem da carta. Mais e mais confusões estão à vista, mas isso já seria uma outra história, não é?

**FIM**

**Notas Finais: Primeira fanfic que estou postando aqui, no ! *0***

**Já tinha a feito há um bom tempo, mas, só agora aprendi a mexer nesse site...espero que tenham gostado! x)**


End file.
